My date with Daisuke - with ending
by Asuza
Summary: I don't know what happened but the end of the fic got erased, here's the whole thing sorry for the inconvience minna.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Girl Interrupted I just liked this little part of the book a lot.   
A/N - This is for the Couples Contest. I don't like Daisuke nearly as much as Yolei does in this story. Oh yeah don't be fooled this is an alternate universe, it just takes a while for the setting to be developed.  
  
My date with Daisuke   
{"You have to fuck patients," Lisa explained, "get rid of that stupid boyfriend and get a patient boyfriend."  
"Yeah that boyfriend sucks." Said Georgina.  
"I think he's cute." Lisa Cody said.  
"He's trouble." Said Lisa.  
I started to sniffle.  
Georgina patted me, "He doesn't even visit." She pointed out.  
"It's true." Said Lisa, "he's cute but he doesn't visit."}  
  
I never thought I could have anything in common with anyone committed to an institution, like Susanna Kaysen for instance, but this chapter reminds me of about a year ago when I was dating Ken. Of course my friends weren't telling me to go find a boyfriend in an insane asylum, they were telling me to get a high school boyfriend, instead of Ken, my college guy. Sure he was cute, with those big blue eyes and ruffled blue hair, but there wasn't anything else that was good about him anymore. Just like Susanna's boyfriend, he didn't visit very often, he never called, and when he did he didn't listen to what I had to say. Unlike Susanna though, I listened to my friend's advice and got rid of Ken Ichijoji, and got a "patient" boyfriend, Daisuke. He's got big brown eyes, and burgundy ruffled hair, he's just as cute, plus he cares. He calls me all the time, and talks to me normally, you know it's hard calling someone at 3am and have them use a lot of big words for parrot. Daisuke and I go places together, and he holds my hand, he's never afraid to show affection to me, not even in public. Believe it or not, he's really romantic, Ken's idea of romantic was sending me a dozen virtual roses. No, Daisuke is different, we grew up together, he used to pull my hair and steal my glasses when we were kids, I thought he was a jerk. I always believed I liked guys Wallace, the cool American transfer student, or Koushiro the school genius, or even Yamato, the rock star; you know that cool, confident type. I thought guys like Daisuke were bumbling idiots, accidents waiting to happen, so to speak. I guess in a way Daisuke is like that, but it gives him charm, getting a gift with the wrapping paper a little torn with a beautiful gift under it is nice. As much as I like computers, getting a months supply of floppy disks doesn't give you that same warm, fuzzy feeling a big teddy bear holding a pillow with the words "I love you" stitched into it does. I know I made the right choice. I wonder what Daisuke's doing now, his soccer practice should be over about now.  
RING!  
"Yolei dear! Daisuke's on the phone." Mom shouts. I pick up the phone in my room.  
"Hey Miyaki-kun!" I can hear his smile over the phone, he's really cute when he smiles.  
"Hi Daisuke-chan! How was practice?" I ask.  
"Great! Anyway, I can't wait to see you tonight." He says. Had I asked Izzy how something went he'd go into long detail, of course when something really important happens Daisuke can't help but go into it of course if it's really important I want to listen. Regularly, he's more interested in us. Like tonight for instance, he's taking me on a "surprise date" and won't tell me anything. Of course last time he didn't tell me where we were going I wore a pink silk sundress and we went hiking to the top of a waterfall so we could have a picnic all by ourselves. It's a good thing his car has 4-wheel drive.  
"Daisuke-chan won't you tell me where we're going please please please?" I whine.  
"But that would ruin the surprise." He says.  
"Well would you at least tell me what I should wear, I don't want to have to go back inside to grab my hiking boots, or and ice pick, or a pair of roller blades even."  
"Well don't worry you don't have to wear anything like that, just be your beautiful self." He's so cute.  
"Oh you're a lot of help." I say with playful annoyance.  
"OK! OK! We're going out for dinner Jeez!" he yells.  
"You don't have to yell, so where are we going for dinner?" I love teasing him.  
"Ugh!" He's so adorable when he gets angry.   
"All right, I'm just kidding, so what time are you picking me up?' I ask.  
"Six o'clock." He replies.  
"That gives me plenty of time to finish this chapter and get ready."  
"I didn't know you were reading, I'll let you go." He's so sweet, except for the fact that he hung up. Same old Daisuke.  
  
I finish up the chapter which is mainly about blowjobs and the taste of cum. Despite its erotic nature this was the funniest chapter yet. I put my marker in my book and go take a shower. Daisuke really likes the strawberry shampoo I use. I get out and put my warm robe around my wet body. I always loved the feel of that robe, I guess it was a feeling of safety like a big hug or something, I feel the same way in Daisuke's arms. That same sense of comfortable security. I change into a pair of white flare pants and a white designer sweater with a hand-painted picture of a ski resort in Aspen (this sweater isn't probably what you think, it's a designer sweater that's beautiful, not a sweater you would actually buy at a ski resort). It's almost time to go, so I put on some shimmery eyeshadow, blush, and some pink lipgloss. I replace my glasses with contact lenses, and put on a pair of white platform ankle boots. The only jewelry I have on is the delicate gold locket he gave me for my birthday, and a pair of faux diamond stud earrings. The door bell rings and I grab my white knee-length coat with the fur around the collar and wrists, and a cylinder shape hat made of the same kind of fur, along with a white purse. I run to the door and open it up to see my boyfriend standing on the stoop wearing a hunter green cable knit sweater, with a blue dress shirt and a burgundy tie, he's got on dark blue pants and a pair of Dr. Martins shoes. He's not wearing those goggles that kid gave him back when we were in middle school. His smile lights up the whole night.  
"Whoa!" Is all he can say.  
"You look good too." I reply. He takes my hand and leads me to his silver SUV, I can see my breath when I exhale, and a light snow is falling, getting stuck in our hair. He opens the door, and kisses my cheek. I quickly get in to get out of the cold and relax in the truck's leather interior. I reach into my pockets and find a pair of white leather gloves. He jumps in the drivers seat and we start off to a destination unknown to me.  
"Close your eyes." He tells me.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because you can see where we're going from the street, and I don't want you to see it until we get there." He explains.  
"You're crazy." I say, but I close them anyway. I ask every now and then if we're there yet but he always says "Not yet, keep your eyes closed." And so I shut up.  
"Open your eyes." We're in front of the chic new French supper club, it's supposed to have the best musical performances around, everyone in towns been trying to get reservations here.  
"How did you.." I start.  
"My dad was on the building committee, and the guys that own this place told him that anytime, anybody in his family can walk in and get the VIP table." He explains.  
"Cool." I say. He stops the car in front of the place and a valet opens the door for me and helps me out. Daisuke tosses him the keys and warns him to be careful, but then gives him a friendly smile as he puts an arm around my waist and we walk inside.   
"Excuse me sir, do you have a reservation?" The maitre di asks my love, of course he says it reservatione`.   
"No, but I'm Daisuke Motimiya." He says trying to sound as sophisticated as he can.  
"Oh I'm so sorry sir let me take you to your table," he calls over a young bus boy and tells him to take my coat. I remove it, and my hat, and hand them to the boy, who hurriedly runs off to take them to the coatroom. Daisuke takes my hand and we walk over to our table, on the way we pass by a few famous faces, like Taichi Kamiya the soccer player, he's sitting with Sora Takenouchi a tennis player, they're sipping martinis at a booth, flirting and joking. Around another bend we see famous actor Takeru Takaishi, he's sitting with Hikari Kamiya, Taichi's little sister, she's a famous artist despite her young age of only 18. For the longest time Daisuke had a major crush on her, and hated Takeru because of the twos long time relationship. Like Taichi and Sora they're having drinks and enjoying themselves, everyone seems to in fact.  
When we get to our table, a waiter walks by and takes our drink orders, I order some sparkling water, and Daisuke gets the same.  
"Wow Daisuke this place is amazing, thank you so much." I say, and then cup his face in my hands and give him a kiss.  
He blushes, "Anything for you." He replies with a sexy smile, and then kisses me.  
The waiter clears his throat loudly, interrupting our kiss, we look up to see him putting our drinks on the highly polished glass table.  
"Are you ready to order?" he says dryly.  
I look back to my menu. "I'll have the soufflé ." I answer.  
"I'll have the duck Madagascar ." Daisuke says.  
"Right away." He says with little enthusiasm.  
"Wow he was snotty." I say.  
"Yeah I know," Daisuke says annoyed. "this place is really cool, but the help stinks."   
The MC comes up to the microphone and announces "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special guest for your listening pleasure tonight, please welcome Mimi Tachikawa, and Yamato Ishida. The crowd claps approvingly, and Mimi steps up to the Mic, and Yamato smiles at the crowd, causing the audience to roar.  
"Konban Wa Minna!" Mimi shouts. "Tonight we'll be singing for you a very special song it is called Moonlight Destiny." The listeners clap again and Yamato plays the opening notes of the song.  
  
Fushigi anata to iru to naze  
Toki ga yasashiku nagareru no  
Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi  
Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic  
Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no  
Watashi-tachi onaji koto o omotte iru hazu  
  
Why, when I am with the wondrous you  
Does the time fly by us so easily  
Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star  
This is magic reaching us from the moon  
Even without a word, I know it's true  
The two of us must be thinking about the same thing  
  
Moonlight destiny  
Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Moonlight destiny  
Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to  
Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara  
  
Moonlight destiny  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance  
Moonlight destiny  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you  
  
Fushigi anata ni atte kara  
Keshiki azayaka ni mieru no  
Kurai umi gin no michi ga hoshizora e tsudzuite iru  
Kore wa tsuki ga kureta message  
Donna yakusoku mo iranai  
Watashi-tachi onaji ashita o aruite ikesou  
  
Ever since I met the wondrous you  
I can see everything so vividly  
On the dark sea the road of silver continues to the stars  
This is a message brought by the moon  
We don't need any kind of promises  
The two of us seem to be walking toward the same tomorrow  
  
Moonlight destiny  
Tookute mo doko made mo mitsumeteru kara  
Kagayaite terashite ite kyou no yume no tsudzuki  
Moonlight destiny  
Tomadoi mo setsunasa mo koete ikeru to  
Mune wa mou shinjite iru anata to nara  
  
Moonlight destiny  
However far, wherever it may be, I am gazing after it  
The brilliant, brightly shining light, the continuing of today's dream  
Moonlight destiny  
When I'm at a loss, or filled with distress, you will come to answer me  
In my heart I now believe in that, when I am with you  
  
Moonlight destiny  
Itsu made mo dare yori mo soba ni itai no  
Kono hiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata  
Moonlight destiny  
Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to  
Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara  
  
Moonlight destiny  
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you  
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance  
Moonlight destiny  
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together  
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you.  
  
"I think we found our song." He whispers into my ear. I turn my head and kiss him. From now on Moonlight Destiny will be our song.  
  
Soon after we are finished eating Mimi, and Yamato's performance is over. They were really good, they played a lot of love songs, always making perfect harmony. When the lights go on I got to the bathroom to freshen up, "Don't be long." Daisuke tells me, and I assure him that I'll be back before he knows it, but just to give him extra assurance I kiss him quickly, before walking towards the ladies room. When I get inside the bathroom is empty except for Mimi, she's washing her face, when the door opens she looks up quickly.  
"Hi." I say nervously.   
"Hi!" She returns, with a smile.  
'You were really good." I say as she dries her face with a yellow towel, and puts it in the hamper next to the green marble vanity.  
"Thanks, hey cool outfit." She replies.  
"You too." I say, she's wearing a pink slipdress with a layer of black lace over it, the floor length gown is obviously vintage, a pair of strappy heels with beads all around the ankle adorn her pedicured feet. As she opens up her makeup bag, and removes some shimmery powder. I open my white purse, and take out my pink lipgloss.  
"Is that Baby Doll?" She asks excited.  
"Excuse me?" I say, the question not registering.  
"That lipgloss, it the color Baby Doll?" she asks again.  
"Oh yeah, it's my favorite." I answer  
"Mine too." She says, removing her own Baby Doll colored lipgloss from her make up bag. She puts some on, "I love this color."  
"Me too." I say.  
  
Just then Hikari Kamiya comes in smiling, she's wearing a pale peach, halter-top, and a pair of wildly stitched red and gold pants, a pair of gold spike heels bedeck her feet. She says hello, and goes into a stall to pee.  
"Nice job tonight Mimi-san." Hikari tells her from inside the stall.  
"Thanks, I really thought I sounded off key." She answers.  
"No you were great. Damn! There's no toilet paper in this stall, Mimi would you get some for me?" she asks.  
"No problem." Mimi says, and goes into the handicap stall and gets some paper.  
"Thanks." Hikari says receiving it.  
I turn to leave, but Mimi stops me. "Wait!" she says, "you didn't tell us your name." Hikari who is washing her hands seems interested too.  
"My name is Miyako." I answer.  
"That's such a pretty name." Hikari comments. I couldn't get over it, here two international celebrities were complimenting ME! In the coolest club in Tokyo. This had to have been the greatest night of my life. Little did I know all of that was about to change....  
I got back to the table where Daisuke had already ordered two caramel custards, that had been set on fire, the waiter called them Crème Brulee`, and two cappuccinos.   
"Hi darling, I missed you." I said kissing him.  
"I missed you too." He said.  
  
The band played a slow song, and we got up to dance, he put his arms around my waist, and I snaked mine around his neck, and rested my head on his chest. As the song played we twirled around, never noticing the young blue haired man, with the hateful blue eyes enter the club, we didn't notice the handgun under his jacket, as he went to get a drink at the bar. Nobody paid him any mind. I opened my eyes when I heard a young girl yell.  
"Never speak to me again Taichi Kamiya!" Sora yelled, throwing her third martini in his face. She ran out, tripping on her long leather flares, forgetting her coat and running out into the cold night crying her eyes out, because Taichi Kamiya had said her sequined mock neck top was loud. I just shook my head and put it back on my love's shoulder.  
"Do you like my top?" I whispered in his ear.  
"Of course." He whispered back. Still no one noticed the boy after having a Bloody Mary open his coat and gently remove the gun from its holster. Everyone was too busy dancing and having fun.   
"Hey Miyako!" Mimi exclaimed, she was slow dancing with Yamato right next to us. I smiled at her, and they both smiled back, still no one noticed him standing there wiping the gun off with his shirt tail, taking aim at the head of my love. We spun around again getting out of range just as the shot rang through the auditorium, no one noticed until it was too late, Mimi was hit in the back her scream penetrated the night, her blood stained the black and white tile floor. Yamato fell to the ground as well crying for his her, holding her hand as her last minutes on Earth slipped by. In the commotion of Mimi's murder no one heard the killer swear under his breath, no one saw him take aim again, how could they as the cries of Yamato and others were so loud. But the gunshot that destroyed my life was louder, Daisuke held me close as I cried into his arms, cries of fear, and sorrow from the loss of the woman I had admired for years, the friend I had made only an hour ago. I looked up at Daisuke, I was so glad to be near him. Then it happened the second gunshot rang out hitting Daisuke in the small of his back, a third hitting him again in his head. He was dead before he hit the floor. He fell to the ground on top of me, I screamed so loud it seemed to echo against the walls and come back to me, haunting me, again and again I heard it, the man I loved was dead. I was too numb to move, I was crying so hard I couldn't see Takeru and Hikari pull Daisuke off me, I didn't see the man that killed my one and only, run out of the building like a frightened rodent with his tail between his legs. All I saw was Daisuke's face again and again, his sexy smile when I opened the door tonight, seeing him act like one of the rich and famous, the feeling of his warm arms around me as we danced, all these feelings continued making me cry and thrash around violently. The smell of his drying blood was too much for me, the sounds of the ambulance coming to take away Daisuke, and Mimi, the sounds of Yamato's sobs for the girl he loved, I couldn't handle this. Everything that happened that night was fuzzy, like looking at picture through a wall of moving water, I couldn't focus on anything.   
I can't remember the paramedics taking me into the ambulance, being wrapped in a blanket, seeing them wrap Mimi and Daisuke's bodies in sheets and tying them to stretchers. I do remember the hospital though, Daisuke's parents and older sister were already there, along with my mom dad and little brother Iori. Yamato had no one to go to. Despite my grief I knew I had to do something to help him, after being examined he sat in the waiting room waiting for the funeral director and Mimi's parents to arrive. He was just sitting there playing an old tattered harmonica tears seeping from his eyes. I let go of my mom's warm embrace and approached him. I didn't know what to say so I just sat down beside him, maybe I needed this more than I knew, people always say that "Misery loves company" it's true I guess. He finished his song and looked up at me, his tear streaked, dirty face and bloody clothes made him look completely different, this was not the pin-up boy who's face was on the posters of teenage girls around the world. He looked more like a wounded general mourning the deaths of his men, the feeling of guilt because he had survived and they did not.   
"I'm sorry." I said my voice no more than a hoarse whisper.  
"You too." He said.  
We sat there a while longer, I wondered why the press hadn't said anything to him. He continued to play, and I sat beside him dwelling on my loss. Occasionally he would look up at me, there was nothing either of us could say in comfort, after maybe his third glance at my red, dried blood streaked face, he put away his silver instrument, and put his hand on mine. He looked into my eyes, the events of the night had left them cold.  
"I want to get this bastard." He told me.  
"I want to help." I replied.   
"She never hurt anyone." He said. "Why would anyone want to take her away?"  
"I know how you feel." I said. Usually when people say this to you they don't know how you feel, I wished I could be one of those people.   
As if he was reading my thoughts he said. "I wish you didn't know." I gasped as he took his hand and brushed my tears away. A lock of his soft blonde hair lay matted to his forehead, I brushed my it with my fingers, and he smiled. And then got up to leave.  
A week later was Mimi's funeral, she looked like an angel, like she would wake up at any second and tell you what a good nap she had. I noticed she had an engagement ring on her left ring finger, I wonder if she was engaged to Yamato. Whatever the case, Yamato never showed up for the burial, I was angry at him for not coming, didn't he care. Two days later they buried Daisuke in the same cemetary, only a few headstones away from Mimi. It was then that I knew how Yamato must've felt, I had gotten all dressed and ready for the morning burial, but when I walked to the door I remebered how he looked the night he died, just waiting there at my door, that shocked look on his face when I opened the door in my white outfit, I got sick and stayed at home. I went to visit Daisuke's grave alone that night. I saw Yamato again, he was sitting in front of Mimi's grave, the turned ground completly covered by flowers. He took off a necklace, kissed it, and hung it on the tombstone, he left his harmonica there as well, and then walked away. He took a rose from Mimi's grave, and came towards me, and I gasped. He walked right past me and left the rose with the others at Daisuke's grave. I was grateful, on his way back he put a hand on my shoulder before walking back to his car.  
For the next few weeks I just went through the motions, I went to school, helped my mom at our family convience store, washed the dinner dishes, did my homework, I even fought with my little brother. I was very good at pretending to be fine. There was no news of who the murderer was still. There were no suspects. It took another four months before I found out who killed my love. One day I recieved a letter there was no return address and no post mark. It was from Ken. His handwriting was shaky and the ink had bled in some places, it smelled like strong alcohol.  
  
Dear Miyako,  
I'm sorry I lost you and I'm sorry you lost your love. Please tell Ishida-san gomen as well.   
-Ken  
I knew then that Ken had killed Daisuke. I called the police, and they came immediately, they called Yamato. It was confirmed that my letter was a suicide note, and a body search began. Ken Ichijoji body was found in his dorm, a bullet hole in his temple. He had taken the easy way out, Ken always was a coward.  
  
After that Yamato went back on tour, and I started college. I haven't heard from him since Ken's body was found. I was reading an entertainment magazine last week and I said he was casually dating Sora Takenouchi, go figure, as for me, I realized Daisuke wouldn't have wanted me to be an emotional hermit for the rest of my life. But I'm not ready for a serious relationship but I have been seeing Koushiro Izumi every now and then.  
  
  
A/N - xkiluax I hope you read this I killed Mimi and it ended up a Sorato (ew! jk). I killed Davis too YAY!  
  
  
  



End file.
